


[Fanart] The Sun and the Sea

by enemytosleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Just a little Marius doodle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	[Fanart] The Sun and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlumenKatzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlumenKatzen/gifts).




End file.
